What people never see
by grim angel
Summary: Kim and Roness read n review.I don't own Kim Possible n I am not quite sure hos does besides disney hmm sall gravy baby...


**What people never see**

**I don own Kim Possible or n e of them so boo-yah again yo.**

**Grim Angel**

**Reand reveiw**

**this may suck since i haven't done this genra of writin in a while of KP so bear with me.**

**Chapter one:Thoughts**

**They have been best friends for a long time and had one anothers back through it all.Never one thought of eachother more then anything but a friend.But now their senior year things have changed for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.Feelings have awaken and the akwardness begins.**

**Kim Possible woke up bright and earlie ona school day she got changed and went down to the kitch for her breakfast. While her brothers ran aound the house and aused havoic.**

**"Kimmie,Romald is here "Mrs. Possible said.**

**Ron walked into the kitchen and sat beside Kim at the table.**

**"Hey KP whats new"Ron said strangly blushing.**

**"Nothing new here, what about you ?"**

**"Same,but I promised Feliz we would meet him..."**

**"You know how about you go...I'll like catch up...later.."**

**"Are ya sure?"**

**"Totally, there is something I need to take care of"She said half lying.**

**"...Eh ok KP, see you later"Ron said and walked out.**

**What are these strange feelings I have, when he is around my stomach goes in notes when **

**i likes Josh Mankey so many years ago...oh no... I couldn't be could I...I can't be forming a crush on Ron my best friend of all time...ahh, no I can't ...Kim thought in her head as she began to shake her head and blush.**

**"KP is acting strangly weird...I hope she is ok...strange I have liked her from uite sometime now.But I love her so much I don't wanna jack up out friendship just beacuse I lust for her.She couldn't feel the same just couldn't she is KP, and I am the side kick the hero never falls for the side kick expecially is the sidekick is like meHe thought and sighed. He met Felix at the arcade before school as Kim headed to meet monia.**

**She stood at her lucky blushng and confused.**

**"Hey girl whats up..are you ok?"Monia asked**

**"Monia,I have a total problem"**

**"What?"**

**"I have a crush"**

**"Ooo who girl and why is that a total problem isn't not like you like Ron or something"**

**Kims face went red as she slightly smiled.**

**"Oh, well..then thats ok...did you tell him?"**

**Kim sighed."How can I he is my best friend , he can't possibly ever feel the same"She said opening her locker.**

**"Well girl you really never know with Ron...I mean he is Ron you know.."**

**"Yeah I know.."**

**"Yes I am Ron, why are you seaking of me?"Ron said trying to sound smart.**

**"Uh...nothing..looks I have to get to class talk ,ater?"**

**"Sure thing girl"**

**Kim walked off rather fast."She's got it bad"**

**"What...what does she got bad"Ron asked now confused.**

**"You'll find out soon enough"Monia said as she walked away.**

**Rufus was poped up from Ron's pocket listening."Well do you have any idea what thats about Buddy?"He asked hisnaked mole rat friend.**

**"Uh huh"Rufus said.**

**Face it Ron she can never love you stop it get it out of your head move on and face it she is your best friend and will never be nothing moreHe thought he sighed and walked to class.During the speech in her class.Kim bean to drift off into day land.Kim, Ron is your very best things why are you crushing, it's so pointless, he could never feel the same even though Monia said he is Ron and you really never know but this I am so totally sure off.He always has my back he is my best friend and thats all he will ever be no matter how much it kills meShe thought forming a sad face .Ron looked over ta her making the same sad face.**

**No matter how much it kills me, I would rather be her friend then lose her forever trying to make a move on her.Ron said still staring at her. Kim looked at him as their eye's locked both blushed.**

**Hey..**

**Whats this...**

**Could he?**

**"Could she?**

**No...**

**No...**

**They both looked away.**

**End of chapter one ,on to chapter two... read and reveiw ,how was that? please e-mail me and send me reviews on it.I need some help from other KP fans and RS fans .**

**Grim Angel.**


End file.
